the look in your eyes
by kristy87
Summary: the eyes are the mirrors of our soul. GSR, oneshot


diclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: just a little stand alone fic : ) I hope you like it

Summary: the eyes are the mirrors of our soul.

* * *

the look in your eyes

He slowly entered the break room, except for Sara no-one else was there, she didn't look up, but he knew that she was aware of the fact that he was there. She sat on a chair, her one feet on the seat, her thigh pressed against her chest, she flicked through the pages of a forensic magazine, obviously not really focussing on it.

"Hey.", he broke the silence.

She cleared her throat. "Hey.", her voice sounded weird, but he didn't know why.

"Are you okay?", he asked slightly worried, he poured coffee into two cups and then walked over to the table. Before he took seat he placed one of the cups in front of her. "Coffee?"

"Thanks.", she looked up for a second.

She still hadn't answered his question and that worried him. "Everything okay?"

"Sure.", she spoke softly, she didn't look up, didn't move at all.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I?". She threw an asking look at him.

"I don't know.", he confessed.

Their eyes met, like always it send showers of sensations down his body, but this time something was different.

The expression in her eyes pierced him. What he saw made his heart beat harder in his chest, made his heart hurt.

It was as if hundreds of emotions were mixed up in just this one expression, sadness, frustration, disappointment, fear, pain, sorrow, dolor, distress, harm, agony and so much more. Nothing was okay. Nothing.

He couldn't let go off her eyes, he couldn't move at all, he wanted to speak but he couldn't, he wanted to do something but he didn't know if she wanted him to.

_I'm okay, I am okay, everything is okay, sure I am okay… _How often had he heard her saying those phrases? And how often had he believed her? How often had he missed that it had been a lie?

He would have missed it again, if it would have been anybody else but her he would have never noticed it, and he probably wouldn't have cared either. But she was special. He did care about her, even if he usually didn't show it.

_I lied, I am not okay, I am so not okay. _

He could see it in her eyes. The eyes are the mirrors of our soul, they say much more than thousand words. And her eyes told her how she really felt.

_I don't know what to do anymore!_

She didn't cry, there were no tears in her eyes, but they were bloodshot, she had probably cried for a long time last night. He wondered if she cried often, if she cried herself into sleep sometimes and why? Who hurt her so much that it made her cry?

_I need you! I need you to hold me! I need you so badly! Why can't you hold me?_

And then it hit him like a bolt. _I! I am the one who makes her cry! _He swallowed hard, he could barely breath but at the moment this was not his problem.

He made her cry, he was the reason why the woman he loved cried. Why she was sad. Why she was hurt. Why she was distressed. Why she was frustrated. He was the reason for everything.

_Damn it just hold me in your arms! Make this pain go away! I don't want to feel this damned pain anymore!_

He couldn't stand it anymore. His eyes broke away from hers and focussed on her whole face. She bite down on her bottom lip and he noticed that she knew that he knew what she felt, that he knew how lost she felt.

She closed her eyes, she wanted to hide it, she wanted to hide her pain, she didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to know how much he made her suffer.

"Sara?", he spoke softly, he wanted to say more but he knew that his voice would be shaking.

Sara leaned her forehead against her knee. She took a deep breath and then looked up again, but she didn't look at Grissom, her eyes were searching for points in the room that didn't really exist. "I'm okay.", she whispered, but at the same time tears began to run over her cheeks. She hid her face behind her hands, her foot slipping from the seat down to the ground. Her whole body was shaking, she barely managed to keep her hands up. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Grissom left his seat and walked over to her. He kneeled down, his hands reached out for her wrists and he slowly dragged her arms down, revealing the burning skin of her face. Her eyes were closed but the tears still made their way out.

"I'm not going to believe this any longer.", he told her softly, then dragged her close to him. He twined his arms around her waist, pressing her close against his chest.

She buried her face in his shirt, she began to cry harder, now she didn't care anymore whether he saw it or not. He knew it anyways. Then her arms slipped around his neck, she pressed her body against him, holding on to him as if he was the last blade of grass that she could cling to.

And he knew why she cried. She cried because he had never shown her how much he cared. She was not mad at him, she was hurt, he had hurt her. He would never let that happen again. Never.

After a while he slowly pulled away from her, he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then he leaned his forehead against hers, she closed her eyes, while her breathing slowed down, his nose softly rubbed against hers and he could see a very soft smile flashing over her lips.

"I wont lie anymore if you…", she stopped for a moment, her eyes opened and met his.

"I will never hurt you again Sara, I promise."

"You…"

He placed his thumb on her lips to silence her. "Don't say anything. You don't need to say anything. I know what I've done to you, the look in your eyes told me."

She sighed softly, her hot breath caressing his lips. He slowly moved his mouth closer to hers until their lips met.

Her eyes closed again and so were his. They shared a long, soft kiss. His arms twined around her again, his hands caressing her back.

When she pulled away from him she was smiling softly. "What do my eyes tell you now?", she whispered into his ear and then faced him so that his eyes could easily met hers.

"That you love me as much as I love you.", he whispered and kissed her passionately.

* * *

THE END

I know, the fluff... lol


End file.
